thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Olympus
Information Name: '''Christopher Zeus Olympus '''Age: '''16 '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''Capitol '''Home District: '''Capitol '''Greek God: '''Zeus '''Family: *President Khaos - Great Grandfather (Desceased) *Terra Haven - Grandmother (Deceased) *Caelus Haven - Grandfather (Deceased) *Heka Olympus - Uncle *Tom Olympus - Uncle *Heries Olympus - Uncle *Cybel Haven - Uncle *Cyrus Haven - Uncle *Clore Haven - Uncle *Chronos Olympus - Father *Rhea Olympus - Mother *Krios Olympus - Uncle *Hyperion Olympus - Uncle *Ian Olympus - Uncle *Koi Olympus - Uncle *Krio Olympus - Uncle *Annabel Olympus - Cousin *Alexis Olympus - Cousin *Alexander Olympus - Cousin *Darien Olympus - Cousin *Morena and Canice Haven-Dioltas - Cousins Appearance: Personailty: 'Like Greek God, like sixteen year old recarination. Chris, just like Zeus, is very prideful and flirtatious. He is known as a playboy and can often woo any girl into his clutches. Also like Zeus, Chris likes to uphold peace and justice. He is very mature when it comes to making desicions and judging one's fate and punishment. He resinates order and is very intelligent. Although he may seem well put and polite at first appearance, Chris is ''way more then that. He is manipulative in ways you cannot imagine and thinks highly of himself. He likes to brag about his accomplishments and often rubs things in his cousins faces to prove how much "better" he is then them. '''Strengths: '''Christopher is both physically and mentally strong in several ways. He is very intelligent and has some survival knowledge. His manipulation skills and seductive ways could easily get him many kills. More on his physical strengths, Christopher is very strong and does great damage with a sword. He has good aiming skills when it comes to using a javelin (spear) and is decent on his hand-to-hand comabt skills. Christopher is also a decent tree climber and a good runner. '''Weaknessess: '''Even though "the sky" is his demain and he seems like the best at ''everything, ''Chris still has his weaknesses. Although he can climb high and run fast, he's a terrible swimmer. It's true. Chris's pride might also get in the way and he may accept a challenge that's next to impossible. When he's wooing girls and bragging about his kills, Christopher's judgement may become clouded he may forget the purpose of what he's doing: To win. '''Fears: Token: Usual Affiliation: 'The Olympus Family '''Usual Alliance: '''Careers, or members of The Olympus Family '''Reaped/Volunteer: '''Volunteer '''Reaping Reaction: '''Chris will volunteer so he won't nesscarily ''have a reaction. He will walk up to the stage tall and proud. '''Reaping Outfit: '''Chris will show up at the reapings wearing a loosing button up shirt, some of the top buttons loose (open), he'll be wearing jeans and some vans, paired up with a leather jacket and his Lightening Bolt Pendant. '''Training Strategy (Group): Training Strategy (Individual): Interview Angle: ''' '''Interview Outfit: '''He'll be wearing a black tuxedo with a golden tie and of course, his Lightening Bolt pendant. '''Bloodbath Strategy: Games Strategy: Backstory Trivia *Christopher's surname was originally supposed to be "Olympian" but later me and Billie decided it would be "Olympus" *Annabel is techincally his Aunt *Christopher's token, his Lightening Bolt, is based off of Zeus's supposed symbol, a Lightening Bolt See Also Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Unfinished Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:The Targaryen of District 4